Harper's Cove
by Airfoce2009
Summary: Harper's Cove, a resort of the coast of Georgia has been infected with the G-virus. With the V-president being held there by terrorists, its up to ABCS agent Blake Henderson as him and his team go in search of the missing VP. Plz R&R.


**Disclaimer/Claimer:****I dont own Resident Evil or any of its characters except for my OC's. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated, the only thing I own about this fanfic are the plot and most of the characters. This fanfic will be featuring a new storyline and be the first in the series that follow my Original Character, Blake Henderson as he undergoes missions for the American Biohazard Countermeasure Service. (Michael Rendon, who will be featured in this fanfic is a friend of mine from , so he owns himself. LOL). Hope you enjoy. Later.**

Harper's Cove

By: Airfoce2009

One: Briefing

_1998…I'll never forget it. _

_It was the year when these grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. _

_Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City and hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow, crippling its very foundation. _

Blake Henderson sat down in one of the many chairs that surounded the Board Room where they were having their meeting at. Harper's Cove, an island resort just off the coast of Georgia had recently been attacked by a group of terrorists that put the G-virus in the water system that the citizens of the island drunk from. Truth was..Harper's Cove had become a nightmare. The G-Virus which was being worked on in 1998 by a researcher named Willam Birkin had been spilled.

That's where he was going to come into the picture. Blake was a Captain in the American Biohazard Countermeasure Service, (A.B.C.S.). He was also commander of Squard B in Alpha Platoon. The American Biohazard Countermeasure Service was basically like the U.B.C.S. that had been under the control of the former Umbrella Corp., that only difference was that they were under the direct command of the president himself.

_Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan--to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished. _

He was really attending the meeting with just a few others, although he didnt recognize any of them right away, he knew they were probably going ot help him somehow.

"Settle down." The men in the room sat down and watched the projector in front of them which showed a holographic version of Raccoon City. Red arrows pointed at various parts of the city, with labels Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta Points. "Approximately forty-eight hours ago, Harper's Cove had a viral outbreak, our intelligence tells us that it was given through their water system. Although contained for a short while, the infection has spread throughout the resort and there have been reports of B.O.W's appearing there. You are going to move into the combat zone and begin helping with the extraction of civilians and whom ever else we find."

Blake was only twenty-one years old. Having been recruited for his insite on combat and his skills as a master of close-quarters-combat. He was a very smart soldier that had tanned skin, raven black hair and deep blue eyes. He was the leader of Squad B, Alpha Platoon and for that had gained the respect of all the members on his team.

"Just another day...".

Commander Ramirez pointed a red lazer to a certain spot on the map. "This, is where the vice-president is. We don't know his current location, but this is the last place we recieved confirmation from him at" Ramirez sighed as he adjusted his glases and continued. "It has been confirmed that the product is no longer airborne, so we do not have to fear of getting infected ourselves. Some of the inhabitants have been infected though, but the effects are unknown, and it is possible that they could spread it with human contact. So it is vital that we evacuate as many uninfected, so the island can be quarantined later on".

Blake listened carefully to the instructions. It seemed that this mission was going to be textbook. All he would have to do is keep the diseased at bay, with just a few menacing looks and pointing a few weapons, to look threatening. He would probably not even have to fire off any shots. Althought, that was just how it appeared, anything was possible at any given moment, he had learned that from Raccoon City.

Yeah, it's true.

How else would he have even gotten a job like this if he wasnt already experienced in this type of situation?

Blake closed his eyes, the vivid flashbacks to when he was sixteen, having to kill his own family because they had all been infected with the virus when he had gotten home from school. The monsters he had had to face, along with a few of his friends, Michael Rendon, Amber Petroziello, Ricky Richardson, Shonette Grady, Alec and Eliza Barstow. The seven of them had survived, losing three friends and Eliza, and Alec's younger sister, Taylor.

As he opened his eyes, Commander Ramirez was already finished and waiting on him.

Blake stood up slowly, stretching out his arms. "You got it Commander, I'll get geared up and be ready to go as soon as possible". He gave him as salute as Commander Ramirez mirrored his posture, returning the salute. "I just don't get it though, why isnt the president nuking the island like they did Raccoon City back in 1998?".

"Because..." Ramirez started. "There's a chance we can save this island from oblivion, you'll be accompanied by four other members. Don't screw this up, Henderson. Now let's move!" Ramirez finished and Blake rushed out of the office and downstairs to the locker rooms.

He soon got there and rushed to his individual lockers which were identified by bronze name plates. Blake walked over to where Chris Simmons was. Chris was the pilot that had been assigned to his team and frequently took him to where ever his mission was. Next to Chris's locker it said "Blake Henderson" on the label.

His locker which was like his desk, disorganized and untidy. There were all sorts of stuff in his locker: Old pictures of the Air Force and his B squad A.B.C.S. Team, crumpled daily cloths, sticky notes, a magnetic marker board, another pair of boots and other random stuff. A pile of trashy crime novels, the Alien series by S.D. Perry, a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, a mirror, a few hair brushes. Looking through his locker you'd think he wasn't a morning person which was completely true.

Blake quickly opened the lock and removed his uniform from the locker, a blue shirt that had a A.B.C.S. patch on the left shoulder as well as the logo on the back, black combat pants, black fingerless gloves, knee-pads and black boots.. There was a second locker below it. He opened it and in it appeared a A.B.C.S. custom 9mm handgun in a holster with six spare magazines, his radio, and a utility belt with pouches to keep them in.

The A.B.C.S. supplied all of the weaponry that their agents used. So, Blake had a .45 SMG, comparable to the 9mm SMG in almost every way. Built largely of glass-fiber reinforced polymers, this lightweight submachine gun provides the same reliability as the 9mm model, but with the added punch of the larger .45 caliber round. The heavier the bullet provieds superior penetration of armored targets with FMJ rounds than the 9mm, despire having a lowe muzzle velocity and slower cyclical rate of fire.

This model is equipped with a fire mode selector, allowing semiautomatic and fully-automatic firing modes.

The sidearm that was standard for all of the members was an customized 9mm handgun in a holster with six spare magazines, largely made of high-tech polymer plastic's. This construction results in a weapon that is incredibly easy to handle and manipulate. Although less powerful than the Colt M1911, it boasts a 17-round magazine. It's ease of use, accuracy and 'safe-action' trigger has made it a popular choice for law enforcement agencies.

He also had a radio and a utility belt with pouches to keep them in. There were also three utility pouches on his belt – two containing water bottles, and one containing generic equipment such as a survival kit. Also, he carried with him a few stinger and flashbang grenades for incase he were to encounter crazied civilans, for their safety, it was neccisary to use these.

Blake got dressed and hooked on the belt. He silently looked around as he pulled on his black jacket, it was in the late winter so he thought it would be best to bring it because of the elements. He put the magazines in their separate pouches and picked up the gun. He looked at it for a moment. It was well polished and nicely developed. Then, he put it in the holster and strapped it on and lastly attached his radio to his utility belt as well.

They each filed out of the Alpha Platoon armory and walked down the hallway towards the outside where the helipad was. Blake was infront of the group with a smile warmly on his face. He was finaly going to get some action for once. Blake went outside to the back of the station where he saw one of A.B.C.S. helipads. On top of it was the other helicopter that was used by Alpha Platoon, its blades roaring. Blake walked up the steps to the helipad and climbed aboard the chopper, the four others on his team getting in the cabin. Blake smiled at them as he boarded the helicopter, and looked at their faces – determined, but with a slight hint of fear. Blake looked at Chris Simmons, giving him the thumbs up each time.

Chris returned the gesture and then got into the blackhawk.

**Author's Note:**** Well, thats the first chapter of Harper's Cove. I hope everyone that has read this has enjoyed this chapter, I plan on working on chapter two as soon as possible. Also, I know that it seems strange, but yes, the 9mm that Blake has is the exact same kind that Leon has as his sidearm in both Resident Evil 4 and the movie, Resident Evil: Degeneration. I'd like to go on and thank anyone whom reviews this chapter in advance. Plz R&R. Later.**


End file.
